


We Can Weather Anything Together

by jeremyhansen



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: After Happily Ever After, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 3, Wholesome, cute new family dynamic, domestic rumir, no beta reading we die like men, or happy beginning as Ru calls it, over protective amir, overworked Rupert, rupert is so tired y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeremyhansen/pseuds/jeremyhansen
Summary: Don’t misunderstand, Rupert loved being a king. It was true what people said, he had a kind heart and always wanted to give a helping hand to whoever might need it. He would never admit this to his mother, but he loved holding events. He liked seeing his people, and getting to put effort into every little detail. He also just liked ruling with the love of his life by his side, being able to hold real conversations about just what they should do to keep improving their kingdom.It’s just that Rupert was exhausted.-Or, Rupert is tired and might be getting sick. But he has other things to do than lay in bed all day.
Relationships: Amir/Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 93





	We Can Weather Anything Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first The Two Princes fic. There is a severe lack of TTP works on here and I'm here to deliver, especially since it's likely we'll never get to see them post season 3 (i cry). I promise this is just wholesome content.

The work of a king was never done, it seemed.

At least that’s how it seemed to the newly crowned King Rupert, who was currently half listening in on his fourth meeting of the day.

Normally, Rupert was very interested in what happened in his meetings. Even as a prince, he and Amir would take pride on just how well attuned they were with both each other and the people around them as they made decisions for their kingdom. The two had a passion for giving their people the best life possible, and were notorious for fixing problems before anyone had even thought of them.

However, Rupert had never given much thought to how tiring being a king was. His days were filled with meetings, even more so than before. It seemed his royal court couldn’t do anything without his “yes” or “no”, which set his mind at ease but also drove him insane. He also had a family to care for, including his newly adopted son, Prince Wenceslaus. Rupert often wished he could just spend his whole day with his son, pets, and doting husband. He loved when he and Amir just had days to themselves to take Wen and their pets somewhere new, and spend time together as a family.

Those days were so few and far between, it was almost criminal.

Don’t misunderstand, Rupert loved being a king. It was true what people said, he had a kind heart and always wanted to give a helping hand to whoever might need it. He would never admit this to his mother, but he loved holding events. He liked seeing his people, and getting to put effort into every little detail. He also just liked ruling with the love of his life by his side, being able to hold real conversations about just what they should do to keep improving their kingdom.

It’s just that Rupert was  _ exhausted _ .

“My king?” 

Rupert almost jumped at Lord Chamberlain's voice calling him. He quickly looked up, eyes darting around the room. Everyone stared at him, waiting for him to give an opinion on a topic that he had completely tuned out. He blinked, before giving a shy smile. “I’m so sorry, my mind seems to be elsewhere today. Do you mind repeating that for me?”

“Of course, your majesty.”

Rupert tried to hang onto every word this time, knowing that his husband (he still wasn’t fully used to calling Amir that, his stomach always filled with butterflies) was just down the hall doing the same in his own meeting. 

Rupert would be damned if he didn’t give everything he did as king his all.

He listened so intently that he barely even seemed to notice how hot the room started to feel.

-

Rupert sighed as he opened the door to his and Amir’s bedchambers, having one of his only off times of the day. It was technically supposed to be so he could get a snack from the kitchen, as he and his family always sat down together to eat their meals, and breakfast and lunch were quite a few hours apart. But Rupert wasn’t hungry, he just wanted to escape for a bit and close his eyes. 

He also hoped this pounding in his head would go away.

Fitzroy happily greeted him at the door, and he leaned down to give the dog a few affectionate pats on the head. He usually would have a conversation with his companion, but all Rupert was focused on was his fluffy king sized bed. 

He momentarily wondered where Porridge was, but figured that he was off with either Amir or even Wenceslaus as his son studied during his private lessons. Porridge had taken quite a protective role over Wen after Amir and Rupert adopted him, following him throughout the castle while the kings had to be away. It brought comfort to the two, knowing that their dragon was looking after their son.

Rupert took off his boots, setting them aside neatly next to his bed. He practically fell onto the mattress, quickly wrapping the blanket around him. He also took the liberty to grab Amir’s pillow, pulling it close. He inhaled his husband’s scent, bringing comfort as he slowly felt his body start to relax. 

He breathed in, before breathing out again. He kept repeating this, his eyes beginning to flutter closed. His body started to surrender to slumber, mind turning off-

Rupert flinched as he heard the door open, hearing wings flapping as the door hit the wall. 

“Dad? Are you in here?”

Rupert’s eyes were immediately open at the sound of his son’s voice. He sat up, the blanket falling from his shoulder and almost making him shiver. Why were his bedchambers so cold? He pushed the question aside, his eyes settling on Wenceslaus. “Hey Wen. Aren’t you supposed to be in your lesson?”

Wenceslaus had taken a seat on the floor, sitting criss cross next to Fitzroy. He was scratching behind the dog's ears, the animal in question digging his face into the boys lap. “I got out for lunch a bit early,” the boy explained. “I thought I would take a chance to see if either of you were here.” 

Rupert didn’t let himself sigh, as he was always happy to see his adopted son, no matter how tired he was. He instead smiled weakly as Porridge settled next to the king, snuggled close to his legs. “Well, I do have my off hour right now in between meetings. I think your father is still preoccupied with his royal duties.”

Wenceslaus giggled a bit at word “duties”, which made Rupert grin. The boy looked over at the sight of the king again, his shoulders seeming to droop. “Oh, were you going to take a nap? I can just go play with Fitzroy for a bit if you want to be alone.”

Rupert was already getting up before Wen even had a chance to finish his thought, immediately putting his boots back on. He shook his head. “Now why would I want to nap when my favorite kid wants to spend time with me?” He smiled at his son, walking over and holding his hand out.

Wenceslaus gave him a toothy grin, taking his hand as he got up. “I’m not sure. I’m pretty great.” 

Rupert laughed, his heart warming when Wenceslaus didn’t let go of his hand after getting up. “I know it. Now, what did you have in mind for us to do while we wait?”

He listened to his son listing off ideas about going to the gardens and playing fetch with Fitzroy and Porridge as the animals followed them out of the room. His head was still screaming at him to go back to bed, but he pushed away those thoughts as he and Wen swung their arms in between each other and headed out of the castle.

-

After lunch, of which his husband had to miss due to his scheduled meeting dragging on, Rupert walked down the grand hallway. He was, of course, going to yet another meeting. It would be one of the last of the day, but also one of the longest. He was just happy that this would be a conjoined meeting with his other half, smiling at the thought of holding Amir’s hand under the table as they talked through the subject of today's meeting.

Rupert was ready for today to end. It had been far too busy, and his head was still bothering him. He was ready to change into his evening clothes, have dinner with his family, and then go to sleep in his husband's arms. 

Just a few more hours. That was it.

Rupert leaned over to the large doors in front of him, pushing hard. He made a noise of frustration when the door didn’t budge, shaking his head. Why wasn’t anything going his way today? He tried again and again, having half a mind to kick them open. 

“They’re pull doors, my love.”

Rupert yelped, falling back slightly at the sudden voice behind him. A booming laugh was heard, strong arms wrapping around him. There were suddenly lips kissing all over his face, making Rupert burst into giggles, despite his frustrated state.

“Amir, quit it!” Rupert grinned, pulling away with a slight flush on his cheeks. While he didn’t necessarily want to pull away, the two did have an image to uphold, and some things were best saved when it was just him and his husband.

Amir grinned back, leaning over and grabbing the door handles. “I couldn’t help it, you were being too adorable.” He held the doors open for his love, who collected himself and tried to walk in as graciously as he could. 

Before Rupert could even reach his seat, Amir was pulling out the chair for him. Rupert smiled gratefully, making sure to reward Amir with a small peck before sitting down. As Rupert made himself as comfortable as he possibly could, Amir took the chair next to him.

Rupert cringed suddenly, feeling a sharp pain in his temple. He tried not to make too much noise, but his facial expression alone caught his husband's attention.

“Are you alright, Ru?” Amir leaned over to whisper, rubbing Rupert’s back gently as more of their court walked into the meeting. Rupert sighed, only giving Amir a small nod. He knew if he told Amir he wasn’t feeling well, Amir would march him over to the infirmary without skipping a beat. Which means a cancelled meeting that they’ll just have to make up some other time.

Amir didn’t seem to believe him, but let it go for the moment as Joan began speaking. Rupert appreciated that Amir didn’t take away his hand from where it was placed on his back, still rubbing small circles.

The meeting was supposed to be about training new squires, and what Joan along with other knights thought should be included in the program. Rupert knew it was important, but he couldn’t help but stare at a space on the wall instead of looking at Joan as she spoke. He was hit was another sudden wave of exhaustion, and was trying hard to stay awake.

Amir glanced at the other king, almost doing a double take. Rupert was trying to hide it, but his eyes kept beginning to close, and he would lean slightly forward as if he were about to put his head on the table and fall fast asleep. Amir frowned, casually letting his hand slide up Rupert’s back. He put his hand on Rupert’s neck gently, trying to hide his true intentions by rubbing small circles with his thumb on the skin. Rupert’s skin was hot to the touch.

Amir was about to speak up when Joan interrupted his thoughts. 

“Your majesties?” Amir looked forward, seeing his court look at him expectedly. He tried to backtrack to what Joan was previously speaking on, clearing his throat. He hesitantly pulled his hand away from Rupert.

“I wholeheartedly agree. Though we don’t use it much, I do think that having the squires experiencing the dungeon in such a way would be useful to their training..”

The meeting went on. Amir did most of the talking, Rupert having to pinch his thigh every now and then to keep him awake and aware of what was being spoken on. His clothes, while normally fairly comfortable, felt stifling. The top part of his body was hot, while his legs were freezing. He also couldn’t help the occasional shiver, and had to blink away moments of blurry vision.

Finally, before Rupert knew what he was doing, he stood up in the middle of Amir’s small speech about maintaining shine on armor, or whatever it was. Rupert really hadn’t been paying attention despite his mind trying to fight his body about it.

“Ru?” Amir asked softly, having a surprised look on his face. Actually, everyone had a surprised look on their face. Rupert wasn’t known for interrupting, especially not when it was his husband who was speaking.

Rupert suddenly felt embarrassed, not having thought about how much of a pause his sudden standing out of his chair would cause. He normally didn’t mind attention being on him, he had his mother to thank for that, but right now it was the last thing he desired.

He shook his head, in a way trying to clear his thoughts. “I’m...I’m sorry. I just, uh, I really need a drink of water.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Chamberlain begin to move, and Rupert simply put a hand out. “No, it’s okay, i’ll get it. Please, continue.”

Rupert couldn’t look at Amir as he walked towards the door, his face flushed red with both self consciousness and just general heat. He went to grab the door handle, only finding that he could only make his hand sit on the door handle, not actually take it in his grasp. He felt himself getting frustrated all over again, closing his eyes tightly.

“My king?” He heard Joan ask, her voice sounding miles away.

Closing his eyes was a mistake.

His body seemed to take this as permission, and suddenly his hand slipped from the surface it was on. He felt his body start to tumble, hearing gasps and chairs quickly scooting back from what he assumed was the table in the middle of the room. 

“Rupert!”

He heard two separate voices calling his name, along with several shouts of “my king” and “your majesty”. Before he thought his body would hit the ground, a pair of arms was catching him, and he felt someone else attempt to fan his flushed face. 

He didn’t have much time to process any of this, as his mind shut off and he felt himself finally fall asleep.

-

It was warm, wherever he was. He couldn’t make out a solid image, but that was okay. Rupert felt at ease, making out the noise of water running and a gentle breeze brushing against his ears. He felt himself smile, listening as two gentle and familiar voices talked. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but he could make out their laughter. 

“Ru?” Amir.

“Dad…” Wenceslaus.

“My love, you need to wake up. Wake up…”

-

Rupert sprung to life, scaring both Porridge and Fitzroy, both animals sitting at the end of his bed. He tried to catch his breathing after sitting up, looking around his bedchambers.

His bedchambers? Why was he here?

His mind was going a million miles a minute, quickly swinging his legs over the side of his bed. The meeting, he had missed the meeting. Surely, he had only dreamed about the rest of his day, he must’ve actually fallen asleep. Why hadn’t anyone come to wake him? Surely Amir wouldn’t have let him miss the meeting-

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

Rupert froze, looking towards the door. There stood Amir, who frowned at his husband. Amir made his way back to their shared bed, putting his hand on Rupert’s forehead.

“Amir! I’m so sorry, I totally slept through the meeting. I can’t believe it. I was just so tired, I didn’t mean to nap the day away. Where’s Wen? Shoot, I need to get ready for dinner, I have no idea how I even got into my pajamas-”

Amir gently shushed Rupert, having him settle back into bed as he took a seat next to him. He tucked Rupert back in, reaching over to the bedside table and pulling a cloth out of a bowl of water. “Lovely, you didn’t sleep through the meeting.” 

It was Rupert’s turn to frown, watching as Amir squeezed out the excess water from the cloth. “I... I didn’t? Are you sure?”

Amir just shook his head, putting the cloth on Rupert’s forehead. Rupert shivered slightly at the cool temperature of the wet fabric, but it actually felt quite good. “No. You came to the meeting, and then proceeded to pass out when you stood up to get a drink of water.”

Rupert blinked, before groaning. Now he remembered. “Man, I really wish that part was a dream” he admitted.

Amir gave a ghost of a smile, before frowning. “Rupert, why didn’t you say anything about feeling sick? You could’ve really hurt yourself from that fall. Also, you shouldn’t have let it get that far in the first place.”

Rupert sighed, reaching down to hold Amir’s hand, and was glad when his husband's fingers intertwined with his. Amir obviously wasn’t too angry. “I didn’t think it was that bad. Honestly, I did think it was just a headache. That, and if I  _ had _ said anything, that means less time with you and Wes.”

Amir shook his head, obviously confused. “What in Merlin’s name are you talking about?”

Rupert grimaced, sitting up and taking the washcloth off momentarily. “We’ve been so busy lately. I understand that we have things we need to get done, especially now that we’re officially kings. But.. I feel like all my days are spent in meetings. I never get to just have time to myself. Time with you.” 

Amir pressed the hand he was holding to his chest, before he slowly nodded. “I know. I’ve been feeling that way too” he admitted. He tucked a stray hair behind Rupert’s ear, looking at the other man like he was his entire world. 

Because he was.

“You’re right” Amir pulled Rupert close, the other man basically sitting in his lap as he rested his head on Amir’s shoulder. He paused for a moment, rubbing Rupert’s back. 

Rupert was never one to dwindle on his feelings. He didn’t shut Amir out per say, he just didn’t know how to express his emotions. He never got the chance before meeting Amir. Rupert spent his whole childhood practically in his room, his only interactions being with his mother and Lord Chamberlain. Even at the events his mother held, Rupert had always said that he was just there for looks. Until he met the other prince, conversations were never truthful. Just to make the kingdom happy.

So, no, Amir didn’t blame Rupert for not telling him how he was feeling. He was just frustrated that he hadn’t noticed in the first place.

Amir pulled away, searching Rupert’s eyes. “Let’s make a deal.”

Rupert perked up at his husband’s words. “Oh?”

“I’ll put a word in with the council about giving us a day off. A day where we can sleep in, eat all of our meals as a family, and do whatever we want.”

Rupert grinned at the other king. “Okay-”

“But,” Amir cut in, hands sliding down Rupert’s arms before giving them a slight squeeze “you have to promise me that you won’t ever let this happen again. You know I’m here for you, Ru. If you need a break, it’s okay. But you really scared me back there. Do you understand?”

Rupert tilted his head slightly, looking Amir over. Amir didn’t get stressed over a lot, as he usually had control over most situations. The kings had a certain dynamic that didn’t allow for stress, both looking out for each other and taking on every problem together.

The one thing that he did stress over, however, was Rupert. 

Amir was always overly protective of the other king. Always trying to be two steps ahead, to stop whatever harm might come Rupert or the rest of their little families way. So when he didn’t see things coming, or couldn’t stop them at the very least, he would stress enough for the both of them. 

Rupert couldn’t help but smile at his husband, knowing he just wanted Rupert to be okay. He placed a hand on Amir’s cheek, nodding slowly. “I promise. I’m sorry for worrying you, my sweet.”

Amir smiled back, pulling Rupert close again. He kissed the top of Rupert’s head, holding him tight. “I love you so much,” He whispered.

Rupert breathed in, before breathing out again. He kept repeating this, his eyes beginning to flutter closed. His body started to surrender to slumber, mind turning off as he felt Amir lay back down with him, pulling him to his chest. “I love you more,” his voice sounded like he was making a promise.

He didn’t open his eyes again, even when the door opened. Even when he heard dragon’s wings, and felt two familiar shapes curl into his and Amir’s legs.

However, when he felt a little body make its way in between his and Amir’s own, he lifted his arm, wrapping a protective embrace around his son.

Just like that, the royal family fell asleep, and took a well deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Also I'm sorry if any of the characters seemed OOC, I tried my best but it is my first time writing them. If you want to stalk me, my tumblr is princelouwilliam (rn i'm really just reposting rumir things). Also, I cosplay on Tiktok! My tiktok is @oneforallcosplays , and i do plan on doing a season 3 Rupert if that interests you! Thanks for reading!


End file.
